


Forever and always.

by sophie_enoshima



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_enoshima/pseuds/sophie_enoshima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly the phone rings, a voice says something's happened that he should come right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*Based on the song Forever and Always by Parachute*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to this song earlier and got inspired. I like to make myself sad by writing sad Komahina :')

 

Nagito glanced at the clock for what felt like the fiftieth time. His dinner had grown cold in front of him. He reluctantly picked up his fork and tucked into the cold food, he felt bad eating without Hajime but his stomach was calling out to him.  _ Where was Hajime? _   
  


Hajime finished work at five thirty and would be home by six, Nagito would always have the dinner ready so he could eat as soon as he got home. It was only half past six, but Nagito was consumed by anxiety. Hajime was never late, never. He unlocked his phone again just to check Hajime hadn’t called, there were no new notifications. 

 

It had gone seven by the time Nagito had finished his dinner and washed up the plate. He’d rung Hajime’s phone several times but no one picked up, it only went to voicemail. Something was wrong, he could just feel it. He stood by the window, peering out into the driveway, there was an empty space where Hajime’s car should have been. He strained his neck but there weren’t any other cars nearby.   
  


He knew his next best option were Hajime’s friends, perhaps they’d gone somewhere after work and lost track of time. He pulled out his phone, still no new calls, and looked through his contacts.   
  


“Wassup?” a voice said from the other end of the line.

  
“Kazuichi?” Nagito said, just to be sure he was talking to the right person. 

 

“Oh Nagito, hey!” Kazuichi replied, he sounded relaxed.   
  


  
Nagito’s voice shook slightly as he spoke “I don’t suppose you’ve seen Hajime have you? He’s not come home.”

  
  
“Ah no, sorry man I haven’t.” Kazuichi replied, which caused Nagito’s heart to plummet. “But I did leave work ten minutes or so before him so I wouldn’t have any idea.”

 

Nagito didn’t give up. He tried Hajime’s other colleagues, his friends and even his parents, but none of them had seen or heard from him. Nagito felt sick, he returned back to the window but the driveway was still empty. It was almost eight o’clock. 

 

Suddenly he heard a vibration. He spun around and saw that his phone screen had to come to life with light, it was vibrating against the wooden table. He darted over to the phone and answered it as quickly as possible. “Hajime?” he yelled desperately down the phone.

 

“Is that Nagito Komaeda?” a voice asked from the end of the phone, it wasn’t Hajime. It was a female.

 

“..Yes.” Nagito did his best not to stutter, he already knew what the woman was going to say before she even said it.

 

“I’m calling on behalf of Hope’s Peak Hospital. Hajime Hinata has been in a severe car accident and you’re his emergency contact. We urge you to come down here immediately.” the woman said.

 

Nagito threw down the phone with trembling hands. He couldn’t focus, everything seemed like a blur. The woman had urged for him to come _immediately_ , he knew what she was trying to say. He found his car keys and left the house, he was in too much of a state to even lock the door. He passed the empty driveway and felt a sharp pain in his chest, he’d move his own car around the corner so that Hajime could park there, it never occurred to him that Hajime might not return home.  
  


He tried his best to concentrate on the road ahead, but he couldn’t focus. As he drove to the hospital, all he could think about was December. He remembered it like yesterday. He could still remember the shock he felt when Hajime got down on one knee and pulled out a silver ring, the smile on Hajime’s face when he said yes and what Hajime had said to him “I want you forever and always.”  
  
  
Nagito’s thoughts were broken off as he arrived at the hospital. He parked his car, badly, in the first empty space he saw. He practically threw himself out of the vehicle and ran towards the entrance. The first thing he noticed about the hospital was how busy it was. There were people everywhere; doctors, nurses, patients, visitors. It was overwhelming. He saw a sign pointing to the accident and emergency unit, he ran in that direction, hitting into people as he went.

 

He slammed his hands down on the front desk as soon as he saw it, thankfully there wasn’t a queue. The young woman behind the table looked slightly concerned.

 

“I’m h-here for Hajime Hinata.” Nagito cried out, he was close to tears but he was trying his best to hold it together.

 

The woman typed something on her computer and nodded. “Follow me.”  
  
  
Nagito followed behind the woman, he was desperate to see Hajime. She lead him down a million different halls, he couldn’t walk much further, his legs were shaking so badly he felt like they were going to collapse from underneath him. It was a never ending maze.

 

The woman began to tell Nagito about the accident, but he only picked out the occasional word. His mind was screaming, he couldn’t listen to her. They finally came to a stop outside one of the rooms, there was a small glass panel on the door, but he couldn’t see anything.

 

The woman opened the door and let Nagito inside. He tried his best to smile for Hajime, but his face quickly fell when he saw the condition he was in. Behind all the scratches, cuts and bruises lay the man he was in love with. He looked so weak and fragile. It broke Nagito's heart to see him so defenseless. 

 

Nagito pulled a chair up to Hajime’s bedside. Hajime was awake, barely. Nagito reached out to grab Hajime’s hand and held it gently, he didn’t want to hurt him.

 

“I’m sorry for missing dinner.” Hajime said, his voice was barely a whisper. He let out a small laugh, trying to find light in the situation.

 

“We’re going to get through this.” Nagito said, he wasn’t sure if he was reassuring Hajime or himself. He held Hajime’s hand tighter, he didn’t want to ever let go. “When you get out of here we can look into buying that house you’ve always wanted. You know the one on the hillside, the one you always look at. I know I didn’t want to move, but...but that doesn’t matter. I want to live with you there more than anything.”   
  


Hajime squeezed his hand back with all the strength he had and replied weakly “I’d like that. It has a pool, I’ve always wanted my own pool.”  
  
  
“We can swim in it every day.” Nagito did his best to smile “A-and when we’ve had enough we can come inside and dry off by the fireplace. Doesn’t that sound wonderful?”

  
“It does.” Hajime said, he was kidding himself. He knew he had less than an hour left in him. The impact of the colliding car had been too strong.

  
“And we’ve still got the wedding to look forward to!” Nagito exclaimed “We can have it wherever you want. We could go abroad. Imagine an island wedding, wouldn’t that be -” Nagito cut himself off when he saw the tears forming in Hajime’s eyes. They both knew there wouldn’t be an island wedding. “W-wait, I have an idea!”

  
Hajime looked at him curiously, he didn’t have the energy to speak.  
  


“We could get married right here, right now. Hospitals have vicars, right? W-what do you think?” Nagito suggested with a trembling voice.   
  


Hajime gave his hand another supportive squeeze “I’d love to.”  
  
  
Nagito called in one of the nurses who ran off to sort out the arrangements. Nagito stayed by Hajime’s side the entire time, he refused to move. The nurse quickly returned, bringing with her the vicar and and one of the doctors. The nurse had two rings in her hand, she gave one to Nagito and one to Hajime “I managed to borrow these from two of the other nurses.”   
  


Nagito looked down at the ring he was holding, and then over to Hajime.  
  


“I apologise for my appearance. I didn’t plan to get covered in blood on my wedding day.” Hajime cracked a small joke.   
  


It was silly but Nagito burst into laughter, along with the doctor and the nurse. Tears fell down his face as he laughed, he decided they were happy tears and not sad ones. This was his moment with Hajime and he was going to treasure it forever. 

 

The vicar finished his verse. Hajime and Nagito exchanged rings, they were the wrong fit but they didn’t care. Nagito looked into Hajime’s eyes, all he could see was love, he gently stroked Hajime’s forehead and said softly “I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always.”

 

The monitor began to flash, Nagito tried to ignore it but he could see that Hajime’s heart rate was lowering. Hajime’s grip on his hand was loosening and he was battling to keep his eyes open. His voice was barely a whisper, but Nagito was close enough to hear every word. Nagito listened as Hajime spoke to him one last time “I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always.”

 

Nagito watched as Hajime’s eyes closed, they didn’t open again. The hand he’d been holding had gone limp. The final beep of the machine sounded as Nagito’s entire world fell apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the song if you want to check it out :D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0pbW-fUWLI


End file.
